


You're Mine

by colormelarry



Series: Collection of 1D Short Stories [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bonding, Demons, Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Prophecy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colormelarry/pseuds/colormelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Louis wanted in life was excitement. He wanted change and he wanted to be out of his normal life. Well, all those thoughts vanished when that excitement came to him and it was not exactly what he thought it would be. When a demon kidnaps him and fills him in on how he plays into his plans, everything Louis wanted previously were no longer on his wanted list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> New story. Don't worry, I'm going to update my Ziam fic soon. But this has been something I wanted to write for a while. Let me know what you think and if I should continue this!

The entire house was shaking as Louis finally opened his eyes. His face was pressed against the cold tiles of the bathroom floor and he felt like he had just been hit by a truck or maybe even a bus. What had happened? And why was he here?

He lifted his head slowly, the room spinning and causing him severe dizziness as he glanced around. Where exactly was he? The bathroom definitely wasn’t his own and wasn’t one he had been in either. Did he sleepwalk and pass out in some random person’s house?

It wouldn’t have been the first time he found himself sleepwalking. Over the past few weeks, he’s wound up in stranger places than random houses. Unfortunately, that meant that he has gotten the police called on him more than once and has been to the doctor for his problems more than enough times.

Nobody could figure out what was wrong. Why he was doing this. Why he couldn’t remember a thing from the night following. Nothing was making any sense. They mentioned stress, but Louis couldn’t come up with any reason to be stressed. For a seventeen year old boy, he didn’t seem to have any worries for the first time in his life.

At least, no worries except for the weird, unexplained sleepwalking.

He pressed his shaking hands to the floor and pushed himself up into a sitting position. As he was finally upright, he couldn’t help but stare down at his hands. They were shaking vigorously, which was completely alarming. Was he scared? Was he hurt? He wasn’t exactly sure. He didn’t really feel _anything_ except confusion. He didn’t feel scared or hurt and yet his hands looked as if he had just been in some kind of accident or seen some traumatic incident. 

He rose from the floor and stumbled immediately once he was on his feet. He gripped the sink with his hands, trying his best to not let the shaking knock him over. He had other things to be concerned about. He glanced around the room, noticing that all of his senses seemed to be completely heightened. Every sound, every movement…it made him jerk to look.

His breathing began to pick up when not only his hands were shaking, but the rest of his body did too. He had to get out of there; wherever _there_ was. He moved quickly to the door, having quite the trouble walking as his feet felt a hundred times heavier. It was as if something was trying to keep him there. But, to his luck, he threw the bathroom door opened and bolted into the party that was happening. 

Nobody noticed him. It was like he was completely invisible. But what did he expect? No matter where he went he felt invisible. He had always been a nobody. At school. In public. Nobody really noticed him unless he alerted them to his presence. And even then nobody paid attention usually.

He pushed people out of the way as his eyes bulged right out of his head. He needed to find an exit. The noise…it was almost deafening to his ears. Why was it only him? Everyone around seemed to have no problem with it, but to him he felt the need to cup his ears to shield him from the ungodly noise.

Louis almost made it to the door when his legs finally came out and he crashed right to the floor, face forward. He was sprawled out on his stomach, completely immobilized as the people in the room just walked around him. Why didn’t they notice? Why weren’t they doing anything?”

 _“Help,”_ Louis wanted to yell, but his jaw wouldn’t open or allow him to speak. _“Someone please…please help me.”_

He was trapped.

The only part of his body that he could move was his head, and even that was hard. He managed to turn it to the side so his right ear was pressed against the floor and he was now looking in the direction of a few party-goers and a basement door.

But something caught his eyes.

Something lit up in the crack under the door. As he stared at it longer, the light began to grow darker as it opened. He glanced around with his eyes, seeing that _nobody_ noticed the new opened door. Why was he only seeing this?

That was definitely something he shouldn’t have had to worry about. The troubling factor was that a dark figure emerged from wherever that door led and was now standing in the room, cloaked in dark. His eyes scanned the room before they landed on Louis, who was still immobilized on the floor.

Who was this? And why was he staring so heavily at him?

His breathing, once again, picked up when the figure took a step in his direction, his eyes never leaving Louis. Something about this sent alarms off in Louis’ head and he began to panic.

_“No…no, leave me alone.”_ The figure took another step. _“Stay back…”_ And another. Louis watched in horror as the figure made its way, step by step, towards him. He was helpless. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. He was shit out of luck. 

The figure finally made it over to his body and slowly knelt down by the boy, picking him up only slightly and flipping him over. Louis’ body continued to stay stone as the man’s eyes burned into him. He struggled some more, trying his best to speak, or even yell, but as much as his mouth opened nothing came out but his own breath.

The man took this opportunity to lean down and press his cold lips against Louis’. His eyes shot wide open, feeling the sting from the ice cold lips. What was this guy doing? Why was he kissing him?

But Louis soon realized that he wasn’t kissing him. The man only pulled away slightly, as he exhaled a dark smoke cloud of something unknown right into Louis’ lungs.

Louis felt a burning feeling as it moved down his throat and began to consume his insides more and more as the man released it into him. He wanted to cry from the uncomfortable feeling as his breath began to shorten.

What…was this guy? What was happening?

Louis wouldn’t be able to receive his answers then as the darkness soon made its way through his body, taking over every inch. He felt it begin to cloud his vision as everything in the room went dark and he was suddenly blinded.

And before he even knew it, he was out cold.

\----------

_Where am I?_

Louis saw nothing but black, his eyes still shut. Why couldn’t he open them? It was like someone took glue and glued his eyelids shut so he wouldn’t be able to open them ever again, despite how much he needed to.

He had other problems, though, as his wrists felt like someone was taking a knife and sliding it in a circle around the circumference of it. He tried to pull them down, to do something to stop the stinging feeling, but was ultimately stopped when he realized that they were caught on something.

Or rather, _he_ was caught on something.

He yanked and pulled at whatever was keeping him from moving his arms from above his head, but nothing worked. He was completely stuck.

Why was this happening? _What_ was happening?

“Wake up, Louis.”

Who was that? Why did his voice seem so familiar to him? He tried his best, but as he opened his eyes, he could only see a blurry shadow in front of him. He closed them again, the feeling of tiredness still wanting to take over.

“I said wake up!”

Something slapped against Louis’ bare chest, something hard and cold, which caused his eyes to finally shoot open as he jerked forward, only to be stopped by what was keeping him stuck.

His vision finally became clear as he found himself…alone? How could that make sense? His eyes scanned the room, finally finding who had spoken leaning against the wall in the corner.

“It’s about time you get up.”

His voice was low; obviously he had been waiting for Louis to wake up for quite some time now. He slowly pushed away from the wall, walking just a bit closer to Louis.

And that’s when he realized. This man wasn’t a stranger. Louis knew him.

“It’s you… The man from the bar…” Louis stared at him, a little surprised to see the same guy he had met, and talked with, multiple times over the past few weeks. Why was he here? _Where_ was here?

“I’m glad you remember me, Louis. I don’t think I gave you my name before, so let me properly introduce myself.” He finally made it all the way towards Louis and smirked wickedly. “I’m Harry Styles.”

“Harry…what are you doing here?” Louis finally dropped he gaze from the boy’s green eyes and looked around, trying to get accustomed to the bright light shining right in his face. His eyes finally focused and he glanced down, realizing what was happening.

His ankles were bound in leather straps to the bed posts, causing his legs to be stretched out and his bare body completely exposed. He tried to move his arms once again to cover himself, but found it impossible. Louis looked up and his eyes went wide when he noticed that his wrists were also strapped to the bed.

“W-what is this?!” He finally met the boy’s eyes again. “Why am I tied to this bed?! What have you done?!”

The boy only smiled, alerting Louis to the fact that he was enjoying his panic attack. Louis trashed against his bounds, hoping to break them somehow, but he was still too weak to do any real damage.

“Let me go! Why am I here?!”

“You’re so damn annoying.” The boy spun around quickly, his hand flying right towards Louis and backhanding him against the face. “Just shut up.”

Louis let out a painful yelp as his head fell back onto the mattress. He wanted so bad to reach up and touch his face and possibly ease the sting, but he couldn’t. He held back the tears that were threatened to escape as he turned his head and glared back at Harry. “Why am I here? Why have you brought me here and why am I tied to this bed?”

“So many questions. Can’t you just wait and be surprised?” Harry could tell by the look Louis held that he didn’t want to be surprised. “Fine. You’re so damn needy. I guess I’ll tell you everything, but only if you remain such a good boy for me. Where would you like me to start, princess?”

Louis clenched his jaw, obviously not wanting to play games at this point. All he wanted to do was be let go so he could get back to his life. He wanted everything to go back to normal. He wanted away from this guy. He just wanted out and he wasn’t sure there was a way out.

“I’ll take it that you want me to start from the beginning,” Harry grabbed a stool from nearby and pushed it over to the side of the bed before taking a seat on it and smiling widely at the boy in front of him. He reached his hand over and let one finger trail down Louis’ tanned skin, causing him to move from the touch and try to push away. “You’re so beautiful, Louis. I was lucky to have found you.”

Louis stayed silent.

“I’ve been searching for you for a while. They told me you were out there and that it was up to me to catch you. You see, Louis,” Harry placed his hand against the boy’s cheek, smiling so wide that sharp teeth peaked out, “you’re very important to me now. The most important person in my life at the moment.”

Louis was thrashing against his bounds again, shock rising in him as he stared at the sharp–tooth monster in front of him. He needed to get out. He needed to escape. He had to get away before this person, this _thing_ , killed him. But the more he pulled at the leather straps, the more he started to figure that there was no getting out of this alive.

“Please! Let me go! I’ll give you anything! Money! Do you want money? I can give you money if you just let me go, I promise!”

Harry rolled his eyes, getting annoyed again. “Your money is worthless to me. No, it’s not things I want, necessarily.” Harry trailed his finger down Louis’ chest, grinning wildly again. “Oh, no. Not that at all. What I really want is your body.”

Tears fell from Louis’ eyes, not exactly sure what that meant.

“Still so confused. Fine, I’ll fill you in, I guess. Ruining all my fun. You see, my species is dying out, Louis. Myself and only a few others remain and the others are running close to their ending period.” Louis didn’t understand anything that he was telling him. His species? The others? Ending period? What did that all mean? What did he have to do with any of this?

“I don’t understand,” Louis sobbed. “Please let me go.”

“I can’t do that. Louis, you’ve been targeted. I’ve targeted you and once you’re a target, you have no way of leaving me ever again. You’ll never be let go and you’ll never go back to your life or any of the people you once knew.”

This didn’t go over well to Louis. All he wanted to do was leave and get home to his friends and family. He wanted to be in his own bed. He wanted to be in familiar surroundings. And he wanted to be as far away from this monster as possible.

“So beautiful. Yes, I’ve picked a good one. Everyone would be so proud of me for picking you out of all the people in the world.” Harry placed his hand against Louis’ tummy, caressing it softly. “Will be so good for my task.”

Louis tried to move away from him, to get as far away from his hands, but Harry just held him down, not letting him move. He dug his nails into Louis’ skin, causing Louis to scream out in pain; the sharpness from his nails infuriatingly painful. It was like someone was stabbing nails into him and he wanted it all to stop.

“What task? What do you want from me?”

Harry chuckled. “You haven’t even noticed, have you? The changes happening to your body. The weird feelings you’ve been getting every so often. You haven’t realized it, have you, my precious boy? You’re so oblivious to everything.”

Louis sat silently, trying to think about it. He had noticed recently that things felt different. He didn’t feel himself. Especially what happened at the party earlier when he couldn’t move, couldn’t talk, and nobody noticed him. What did that mean? What changes were happening to him?

“You shouldn’t leave you drinks unattended at bars, Louis. Anyone could slip anything into them. And I definitely took that opportunity to slip this extra special drug into your drink every time I met with you.”

Louis was completely shocked. He had slipped something into his drinks? What was it? What was it that was causing these so–called changed to him?

“I did it because you’re the one, Louis. You’re the one I chose to do this for me. You’re the _only_ one who can do this for me. And even if you don’t want to you won’t have a choice.” Louis was completely frightened as Harry made his way closer to him, his sharp teeth showing again. “Because now that the drugs have circulated in your system and started the process, I can finally begin my plans one and for all.”

Louis started yelling as Harry continued to get closer. He tried to move as far away from him as possible, but Harry just grabbed him by the shoulders, making him sit still. He bared his teeth and leaned in quickly, piercing the skin of his neck and biting into him.

Blood dripped down Louis’ neck as Harry pulled away, smiling and wiping the blood away from his mouth. “There. It’s started.”

“W-What? What has started? What’s going on?”

Harry sat back down in the chair next to the bed, tracing his fingers over Louis’ stomach again. “The drugs I gave you will make it so you can be with child, Louis.” His eyes went wide as he stared at the monster, not sure if he heard right or not. “You’ll be able to carry children and that’s what you’re going to do for me. You’re going to have the child of prophet that will save my entire species.”

Louis’ body was trembling as everything in the room started to get blurry. He tried to focus on what Harry was saying, but none of it made sense. None of this made sense at all. 

“Y-You can’t just rape me,” Louis mumbled, his head flopping to the side as he stared at Harry, who continued to grin. “You can’t do this to me! You can’t! Please!”

“Oh, I won’t rape you. You see, the mark I just left on you is a bonding mark. Not only will we be bonded together, but to complete the cycle you’ll need me to impregnate you. And until you allow me to do so willingly, the pain and itch will be unbearable. You’ll need me in you. You’ll want me in you.”

Louis could feel something shooting through his body and he jerked forward, screaming out in pain as he fell back against the bed. 

“I’ll let that settle until you’re ready. I’ll be back soon, my love.”

Harry got up from the chair, much to the protest from Louis to let him go and not leave him alone. He headed towards the door, pulling it open and laughing. He looked back at Louis, watching the boy struggling with the pain of the transformation and it made him very happy.

“This is just the beginning, Louis. Don’t fight it. Because in the end we will both know the truth. We both will know that _you’re mine_ for now and forever.”

Harry smiled at the boy on the bed one last time before walking out the door and letting it slam shut behind him.


End file.
